


Brotherly Fun

by Bunny_Hoarder



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny_Hoarder/pseuds/Bunny_Hoarder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terrible porn written by me in like the 7th grade when I was a weeb =.=</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Fun

Temari walked up the stairs and called out that she was going to sleep. She closed her bedroom door. Meanwhile Kankuro still had his brother attached to his back. He gently tried to get Gaara to lay on the couch. Gaara simply tightened his grip and asked Kankuro quietly to be taken to his room. Kankuro sighed but agreed because he knew better than to tell Gaara No.

He mentally groaned, having to maneuver Gaara's weight to open the bedroom door. He and walked inside the dark room and made his way over to Gaara's bed. He gently laid his brother down and turned to walk out the door. He was stopped by the feeling of a hand grabbing the back of his shirt."Stay."Gaara commanded. His eyes were glaring at Kankuro. Kankuro shook his head. "Gaara I want to go to bed. We've had a long day and I'm tired. Gaara huffed and pulled his brother down on the bed. He sat on Kankuro's lap and refused to move. He looked into brown eyes and Kankuro looked back. "Gaara ...,"Kankuro whispered with his eyes closed "You know we can't do this. It's wrong."Gaara kissed his neck. "But it feels so right doesn't it?" Gaara continued to gently kiss Kankuro's neck."Please Kankuro I want you so badly." Gaara purred innocently into Kankuro's ear and sent shivers down his brother's back. Kankuro wrapped his arms gently around Gaara's waist as he sat up. He gently pushed his brother down beside him. He started to kiss from Gaara's neck down to his chest. He quickly pulled off his brother's shirt.

Kankuro stood upright off the bed earning a slight glare from Gaara. "Relax I'm just taking my pants off." Kankuro smiled and stood up. He popped the button of his pants and pulled them off. Kankuro smiled when Gaara blushed and looked away. He leaned forwards and pulled Gaara's pants off. Now they were both in their boxers Kankuro smirked and picked Gaara up. He pinned him against the wall, wrapping his legs around his hips and cupped Gaara's cheek. He hesitantly kissed Kankuro back. Kankuro continued kissing him for a couple of minutes before moving back to the bed. Gaara laid beneath his brother and was squirming slightly. Kankuro smirked at the sight of Gaara acting this way compared to his normal stoic stature. Kankuro began taking off both of their boxers. He realized his body temperature was rising quickly. He blushed and leaned down and kissed Gaara's stomach before continuing his way down his brother's body. Kankuro slid his brother's cock into his mouth and sucking slowly moaning around the hot flesh. Gaara's hands grabbed the pillow above him and moaned. He could feel his orgasm coming quickly.

"I...I'm...I'm going to cum!" Gaara shouted seconds before he came inside Kankuro's mouth. Kankuro moaned and swallowed all of his brother's delicious treat. Kankuro used some of the cum and saliva to stretch his brother's hole. He lubed himself up with lotion from the nightstand. "Ready?" He asked. Gaara nodded and moaned as Kankuro slid into him. Kankuro hissed thrusted fast and hard into his brother's willing body. He was getting close and thrusted a few more times before he came inside of his brother. He pulled out slowly and laid beside Gaara. "That ... was... amazing."Gaara whispered after Kankuro laid down next to him. Gaara licked the white substance off of Kankuro's cock. "Yeah it was and stop licking that you'll make yourself sick." Kankuro warned. "Hmph fine I'll leave your cock all sticky and dripping then." Gaara huffed. "Hush I'm going to sleep," Kankuro said closing his eyes and falling asleep. Gaara closed his eyes. Shukaku growled, tiredly. "Go to sleep brat. We've had a long day." Gaara smiled and curled up next to his brother and fell, for the first time in years, into a peaceful sleep. Temari laid awake in her room unable to fall asleep without the haunting memories and sounds of her brothers.


End file.
